1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system and, more particularly, to a generation method of a print paper preview image in which print setting information is reflected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a post-processing apparatus executes post-processing such as cutting or folding with respect to a print product output from a printing apparatus such as a printer. One inconvenient thing in using the post-processing apparatus is that it is difficult for a user to recognize how the post-processing is reflected in an actual print product.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-67347 discusses a method for displaying a preview image in which post-processing is reflected so that a user can easily recognize a result of the post-processing. As another method, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-51814 discusses a method for transmitting a page image to a post-processing apparatus and displaying a preview image on a panel of the post-processing apparatus.
However, a problem described below occurs if the conventional technique to generate a preview image, which incorporates the post-processing after the page image is set on a sheet-size image, is used.
For example, if a post-processing method for changing a size of a sheet by cutting the sheet is used, possibility of additional different post-processing which is further applied to the sheet whose size has been changed by cutting is not considered.
Thus, a user needs to make setting for the additional post-processing while imagining the size of the sheet which has been changed. Thus, the setting of the post-processing is difficult.